The Flaming Arrow
by Anonymous writer357
Summary: Stranded on an island for 5 years, billionaire Narsu Dragneel finally returns home, but not as the loud and destructive boy he once was, but as the man who would rid his city from the evil that infected it.
1. Prologue

Flaming Arrow;

Prologue;

The ocean that connected to the shore of Tenroe island was as blue and as beautiful as it always was. Thankfully the clouds in the sky looked calm for the time being, allowing fishermen who were brave enough to fish near the island. Tenroe island was well known for it's famous, dangerous waters. This very island was known for taking arrogant men and women's lives.

A pink haired boy, no man, ran across the shore leaping from one rock to another. Several wounds covered his upper body along with more than healthy amount of scars. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of ragged and pale pants that has clearly seen better days. A quiver was tied to his back and in his hand was a bow that had been given to him by a dear friend. The only thing on his upper body was a old ragged white scarf that looked like it had dragon scales.

The pink haired man smiled with relief as he noticed the oncoming fisher boat. He couldn't really remember the last time he saw such a sight. Waisting no time he leaped higher and higher onto the rocks sprayed across the shoreline. Positioning himself atop the largest rock, or rather bolder that there was he pulled out an arrow and lit it on fire with on scrape against the rocks. He placed it into the bow and with little effort pulled it back to his chest. He released the arrow and sent it flying towards a large pile of wood covered in highly explosive contents. In a matter of seconds a large explosion was heard from miles away and could be seen from miles away.

Two fishermen that was busy with their daily routines, jumped in surprise when they heard the loud noise. They quickly noticed the young man standing on top of one of the rocks on the shore line and directed the boat towards the island. When they reached it and parked the boat the young man fell to his knees. His long pink hair clearly hadn't seen a shower in days maybe weeks. He looked up into the fishermans eyes explaining his story with nothing but eye contact.

Before the young man knew it he was covered in a blanket a long with a cup of soup in his hands. Now he really couldn't remember the last time he was shown hospitality. For him it felt like a century, but he was only stranded on that island for 5 years and now finally he was heading home. To his mother, to his younger sister and to all of Fairytail. He surely missed them with all of his heart and soul. Now he was even stronger and he would protect from not only known enemies, but also from unknown enemies. Nothing was gowing to stop him.

He smiled for the first time in years. He really smiled with joy. He was going to follow his father's dying words and help save their city. He was also going to follow his heart in what he wished he could do for so many cold and utterly lonely nights.

Everyone had probably changed while he was gone. Hell he had changed for damn sake and sometimes he thought that it wasn't for the better. The pink haired man shook his head. He couldn't think of negative things now. All he needed to focus on is everyone's bone crushing hugs if they even wanted to see him that is. He is the one who has made so many mistakes that couldn't even come close to forgivable.

"You should get some rest son. The journey is long." One of the fishermen stated as he gave a gentle squeeze to the young man's shoulder.

"I can sleep once I'm home." He returned, not wanting to let his guard down. He had learned more than once that you should never let your guard down while you're around people even if it's someone you think you can trust.

The fisherman nodded understanding his reasons. Then he continued with his daily dutes.

The pink haired man staired out on the horizon, where home is supposed to be. He was billionaire Natsu Dragneel and he was finally heading home.

—-

Sup guys this is my first sort of crossover. I'm not going to put this in a crossover section, but I'm going to put it under Fairytail. Natsu is going to be something like Oliver, only he won't be a killer like Oliver was in the first season. This fanfiction is not going to follow one of the shows plots, but it will have something of both. P.S the chapters will be much longer than this I promise. Until next time... I am awesome...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1;

Natsu stared out over the city of Magnolia from his hospital room, remembering when he use to take advantage of everything. He remembered when he use to cause so many fights and destruction with his friend Gray. He surely missed those days, but they would be no more. He knew better than that now. He was stronger and smarter.

Everyone in Magnolia was buzzing over his return, that he knew for sure. He hadn't seen anyone he knew yet since most of the doctors wanted him to have some rest, but the truth was he had no idea how to sleep in a normal comfortable bed anymore. It was so foreign and frightening. All he knew was the cold, hard and unforgivable ground.

Natsu took in a deep calming breath. He also wasn't really use to the bright lights anymore. He actually missed the open sky and the beautiful stars that gave him hope on the island. It was one of the few things he missed. The pink haired man chuckled to himself. It was confusing how he actually missed the island now that he thought about it.

"Most of his body is covered in scar tissue and third degree burns. I don't know what Natsu went through on that island, but the Natsu they found may not be the Natsu you lost." One of the doctors explained to Grandine, Natsu and Wendy's mother. She stared at the doctor in worry and disbelief. She didn't want to think that she lost her cheerful boy, but at this moment she didn't know who or what he had become.

She smiled weekly and nodded her head.

"I understand, Doctor. Thank you for all you have done." The man smiled kindly and nodded, allowing her to enter the hospital room. Grandine took a steadying breath and entered the said room. Natsu's sensitive ears perked at the sound. He looked back to see who intruded his thoughts and made eye contact with the blue haired woman.

He smiled wearily as he turned to face her. He could feel her eyes move down to his scars on his bare chest, but he did his best to ignore it.

"Natsu?" Grandine asked waiting for him to respond. Scared that he might not be the same in anyway.

"Hi mom" Natsu managed to smile emotionally, his toothy grin long since forgotten after he got stranded on the island. His mother blinked once and then her tears flowed across her cheeks freely without care and without shame.

"Oh my beautiful boy!" She cried out as she rushed to him and enveloped her in her arms. For the second time that day Natsu smiled. He slowly brought his arms around his mother and placed his head in her hair. He was clearly half a head taller than her, but that didn't mean he respected her less. Besides he couldn't remember the last time he felt this feeling, he couldn't remember the last time he received an embrace like this.

Natsu stared up at the mansion in disbelief. He couldn't really remember that it was ever this big. His mother stared at him with worry and sorrow. How could something so familiar be so new and unknown. Natsu stepped out of the limousine and held the door open for his mother. Natsu checked out of the hospital about half an hour ago and since then he didn't stop staring at the size of the city and the people that walked around. She smiled at him before she started ranting on.

"Now much has changed since you were gone darling, but I left your room just the way it was. I didn't have the heart to pack anything away."

Natsu nodded as he made his way to the trunk. As he noticed that one of the drivers picked up his crate that he brought with him he instantly shot out towards it.

"I got it." He simply stated as he picked up the said object. He followed his mother to the front door and they both entered when one of the drivers opened the door. Natsu frowned as he looked back at the driver. Since when couldn't they open doors themselves. Surely it hadn't always been like that. Before his mother could continue someone with more than enough enthusiasm came charging down the stairs.

"Natsu! I knew you weren't gone! I just knew it!" A young blue haired girl shouted. Natsu smiled at her enthusiasm as he dropped his crate and caught her as she leaped into his arms. He smiled softly as he held onto her for dear life. Words couldn't explain how much he loved her.

"Well, you can't get rid of me that easily, Squirt." Natsu smiled as he put her back on her own two feet.

"You have no idea how much we all missed you! Welcome home Natsu!" In her new burst of excitement Wendy leaped back into his arms.

"We all missed you, Natsu." Grandine stated as she joined in on the reunion. As the family of three held on to each other as they had never before, someone cleared his throat.

Natsu lifted his head and stared up at the intruder. He came face to face with a man who had short ,black grey-ish hair.

"I'm sorry that I had intruded, Grandine. I meant no disrespect." The man apologized.

"No it's alright, Metalicana. Oh, Natsu you remember him don't you?" Grandine questioned as she turned her attention back to her son. Natsu cocked his head sideways trying his best to draw up his old memories.

"I worked with your father at Dragneel Consolidated. I'm Gajeel's father." Metalicana smiled as he held his hand out. Natsu smiled remembering his loud and misunderstood friend. He also really missed him. Though they did get into a lot of fights back them, that didn't mean they didn't care about each other.

"Yes, I do remember." Natsu stated as he shook Metalicana's hand.

"Well, Metalicana is staying over for dinner. You two could talk more then." Grandine smiled.

"That sounds great. I haven't eaten food that's been cooked for me in a while." Natsu chuckled.

About an hour later Natsu, Grandine, Metalicana and Wendy was sitting together in the dining hall enjoying their meal. Natsu had started noticing how close and intimite Metalicana was with his mother. Every now and then he would notice the discoloration around his mother's finger. Surely she had she had taken off her wedding ring a few years ago and then it hit him.

"How was it on the island, Natsu?" Wendy suddenly asked out of nowhere. Metalicana and Grandine both fell silent and looked towards Natsu. He smiled weakly before he could manage an answer.

"Cold."

Grandine looked towards Wendy and then back towards Metalicana. She wanted to say something, anything to escape this awkward moment, but it was as if her words left her.

"So mom, how is your marriage to Metalicana going?" Natsu suddenly asked as he put his knives down. He wasn't that hungry tonight and he sure as hell didn't feel like sleeping so he might as well try to reconnect with his family, since he was clearly behind.

"Wendy did you..." Natsu cut his mother off before she could make any further assumptions.

"No, I figured it out on my own." Natsu stated.

"Natsu, we meant no disrespect to your father, but..."

"No, dad would've wanted you to be happy, mom. It's not my business anyways." He stated.

Grandine sighed, but before she could continue Natsu stood up.

"May I be excused?" He asked. He had suddenly lost interest in anything his family had to say. Right now he just wanted to be alone.

"Sure darling. We'll see you tomorrow then?" Grandine asked with a soft smile.

Natsu nodded before he made his way out of the dining hall. He slowly took the stairs to his room not really wanting to see unknown shapes and furniture that use to be so familiar. He slowly pushed open the door and what first came into view was his green crate on his bed. Ofcourse he was up here earlier, but he didn't really notice anything. Now that he was alone he could sink into his surroundings.

Natsu quickly took a shower and threw his towel around his waist. He slowly made his way to the mirror in his room and stared at all the scars and tattoos that he received from the island. Taking one deep and long breath he made his way to his crate and carefully unlocked it. He picked up his wooden bow and held it in his hands. Tomorrow he'll need to find somewhere to set up his base, but that would take a while. He might also have to go to Fairytail to at least see his friends. He didn't really believe in trust anymore after the island, but they couldn't know that. None of them could know his history. None of them could know what he had become. Not even Happy. Speaking the little furball he suddenly wondered where he and his sisters cat was. Guess he'll have to wait and see.

YES! I WOULD LOVE A COOKIE! MAKE SURE THEIR GINGER! Anyways I was thinking of still allowing my characters to have like magic and stuff, just to make it more interesting and also keep all of the guilds. Natsu also hasn't found Lucy yet, since Natsu disappeared like around the age Lisanna 'died', but you'll understand later why *evil smile*. I also want to say thank you for the awesome reviews and all the favs and follows especially the COOKIE GUY! I LOVE U! Besides I'm not picky about reviews or anything since anything is better than nothing. So caio... Until next time... I am awesome... And I love cookies...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2;

The Fairytail guild hall was as noisy and as loud as ever. People throwing chairs here and there. People having a good argument here and there, and most of all Erza eating her strawberry cake. Sure the guild had it ruff the last five years without their beloved Natsu, but today they were extra excited since he was going to be there some time soon.

Gray took off his shirt as he made his way to where Erza was seated, dodging a few chairs as well.

"Morning, Erza." He greeted as he took a seat in front of her. Usually when she ate her cake no-one was brave enough to disturb her, but he wanted to talk to her about Natsu's return.

"What do you want, Gray?" She asked already seeing through his act. The ice-wizard sighed, knowing that he coupd never actually fool her.

"I wanted to know what you had to say on flame-brains return? Do you think everything will go back to the way it was?" Gray asked hopefully. He missed fighting his friend since the day that he disappeared.

"I don't know, Gray. Five years is a long time to be away from civilization and for all we know, Natsu might have matured. After all he is twenty-one now." Erza stated as she crossed her arms over her armored chest. As much as she wanted their kind and caring friend back, she needed to face the fact that the old Natsu was just as much gone as their Lissanna was that went with Natsu on the trip.

'5 years ago'

Natsu smiled at the beautiful white haired mage that was sleeping in his bed. Words could not explain how much he loved her. As she begun to stir, Natsu sat on the bed next to her, waiting for her to open her eyes.

"Hey Natsu." She whispered once she realised who was sitting next to her. He smiled once again and brushed away a stray hair.

"Hello to you too sleepy head." Natsu chuckled when she slapped him on his chest.

"I wonder who's fault it was that I couldn't sleep?" Lissanna pouted.

"Now why would I let you sleep on such a beautiful night?" Natsu smiled deviously. "I'm glad you're family aloud you to come with me on this trip."

"About that..." The boat shook just as the last word left Lissanna's mouth. She looked around worriedly. "What was that?"

"Dad said that there's a storm outside, but I don't think we have to worry. I'm a mighty Dragon Slayer remember." Natsu grinned cockily. The boat shook once more.

"No seriously, Natsu..." The third time the boat shook it tilted completely sideways. Natsu and Lissanna both fell against the other wall, with a few other objects fell ontop of them. Before any of them could make it as far as standing up a part of the boat ripped open, causing Lissanna to slide through it. As she tried calling his name she disappeared in the water.

"Lissanna!"

'Present day'

"Lissanna!" Natsu shouted with all his might as he sat up on the floor. Sweat was making his pink locks stick to his forehead. He has never forgotten that night. That night he had lost everything. Though he was strong enough to at least try and protect her that island caused him to be unable to do so. He slowly rose to his feet and made his way to his closet. He smiled as he recognized his signature style. Lissanna use to love it as well.

Once he had finished dressing he added his scale scarf that his father gave to him on the island. Then he made his way to Wendy's room. As he knocked he noticed that she was still asleep.

"Hey sleepy head. It's time to get up you know?" Natsu smiled.

"Natsu?" Wendy questioned as she lifted her head. Smiling she sat up straight when she saw him. "I'm going to have to get use to having you in the house."

"Yeah it's been a while hasn't it?" Natsu smiled sorrowfully. "Have you buy any chance seen Happy around? I haven't seen the blue fur-ball in forever?" Natsu asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Happy and Carla went on a mission a few days ago, but their bound to be back soon." Wendy smiled. "I didn't tell them that your home yet, because I wanted to make it an absolute surprise."

Natsu chuckled at his dark blue haired sister. She most definitely had their fathers sense of humor.

"I was thinking of going to the guild today. Will you maybe come with me?" Natsu asked.

"Of course I will! This is going to be amazing!"

"I'm glad you think so." Natsu smiled. He really did miss his friends, but he wasn't quite sure how to face them. As far as they know, he seduced Lissanna to join him on the cruise whilst he thought she had permission.

Wendy and Natsu sat down at the dining table with a plate of eggs and bacon. Wendy for some reason had more food on her plate that Natsu and this interested her.

"Since when do I eat more than you?" Wendy asked confusedly. Natsu looked up at her and then back at his plate. When he was on the island he never received a lot of food and would usually go hungry. Which caused him to think that food isn't always necessary and that you only need to eat to survive not because it's delicious.

"I'm not that hungry."

"Since when are you not hungry? Are you sick?" Wendy giggled at her brother. Natsu stared up at her sadly this caused her smile to fade.

"I never really had much to eat on the island. I guess I just lost my appetite."

"Oh... Natsu I didn't know..."

"It's alright, Wendy. Food wasn't the worst thing I had to worry about on the island on the island," Natsu stated as memories started to flow back again. "But tell me how your magic training is going? I'm sure that you've gotten better?" Natsu asked quickly changing the subject. Wendy's eyes lit up at the mention of her magic.

"Oh yes. Mom and I have been practicing a lot more and she said the my dragon force isn't to far away." Wendy smiled even brighter. The two continued to talk about a lot of things. Stuff like how some of the guilds members got even stronger.

"You know, Wendy, I also learned a few new spells along with a few new ability's. I think I can give some of the guild members a good go."

"Really? Did dad teach you these knew spells?" At the mention of their father they both fell silent.

"No," Natsu smiled sadly. "Dad, didn't make it to the island..." The memory of the gunshot was still fresh in Natsu's mind and he would never forget those faitheful words, 'You'll never be alone, Natsu. We are one now. Father and son.'

An hour later Natsu and Wendy walked side by side to the guild hall. Though Natsu wasn't in the mood to go to the guild, he knew he needed to see his friends.

"Calm down, Natsu. I'm pretty sure they won't bite." Wendy giggled at his serious facial expression.

"I know. I'm just not in the mood to go to the guild." Natsu sighed. He knew better than anyone that his guild would ask all sort of questions, especially Gray.

"Well why not?" Wendy asked as she stopped in her tracks.

"Well for one I don't want to talk about what happened on the island, and two I'm not the same person anymore and I don't want them to see that." Natsu sighed sadly.

"Well you have a choice, you know? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to and change isn't bad, it proves that you're growing up." Wendy smiled as she continued to walk on.

Natsu smiled to himself. At least he could tell her about some things that happened to him, but his sister was as far as he would go.

When the two siblings reached the guild, Natsu stopped in his tracks. Wendy noticed this and turned back to face him.

"Come on, Natsu. Everyone is excited to see you." Wendy smiled brightly.

'Everyone was excited?' He thought to himself. 'No Mirajane and Elfman wouldn't be. Not after it being my fault that Lissanna was gone.' He took one last breath of courage before he entered the guild.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Sup guys I'm so sorry that my updates take so long, but homework is a b#tch. Cooky guy is back(AKA Doom Marine)! I love you! Also he wants to see a disclaimer XD. I don't own Fairytail or Arrow if I did I wouldn't be here, I'd be sitting in my hot tub on the back of my rainbow pooping horse.**

The guild door slowly opened, revealing the entire guild. Erza and Gray both lifted their heads as they noticed that the entire guild had suddenly become very quiet. Natsu held his breath as countless familiar eyes stared at him. Even Cana had put her barrel of beer down to see who was at the door. What happened next surprised Natsu as well as poor Wendy.

"Natsu!" The entire guild called out and tackled him to the ground. Even Gray was hugging Natsu tightly. Everyone practically crushed him in the dog-pile-like-hug. This continued for several minutes before Natsu opened his mouth.

"I missed you guys too." At this statement the entire guild hall roared with laughter.

"What is all this rachis? I can't go to the john for five minutes without you brat's..." Makarov cut himself off as he stared at the pink haired mage. His frown turned into a big and bright smile as he made eye contact with the mage.

"Hey gramps." Natsu called out with a small smile.

"Well why didn't you bratts celebrate louder! A member of our family has returned!" This caused the entire guild to erupt in shouts of joy and happiness. For 5 long years their brother and friend was missing and now that he was finally home they could celebrate!

Bier barrels were opened, hugs were given all around and a few people stayed by Natsu to hear of their friends adventure. Though they all ignored the two white haired mages faking a smile, to them it was Natsu's fault that Lissanna didn't return home. Of course they were glad that their friend was home, some wounds would never heal.

Natsu tried his best to answer everyone's questions as undetailed as possible, but they wouldn't leave the subject alone.

"So Natsu, did you at least learn how to fight properly on the island?" Gray asked as he, Natsu, Erza, Gajeel and Levy sat at a table.

"I'd rather leave the Tenrou Island where it floats than talk about it Gray." Natsu warned as his patients started to thin out.

"Come on it couldn't have been that bad, Natsu?" Gajeel smirked.

"Enough. Natsu doesn't want to talk about it so he doesn't need to." Erza interrupted the argument.

"Agh come on, Erza. Deserted on a tropical island is on my bucket list and flame brain has already crossed it off." Gray smirked.

"Are you and idiot or what ice for brains. I said I don't want to talk about it." Natsu stated calmly. The pink haired mage could feel unwanted memories return. He could hear the gunshot rip through the air and he could hear himself screaming at his father's lifeless body.

"What you want to go, Fire-freak?" Gray challenged. Now that was the last straw. Natsu had, had enough.

"I said shut up!" Natsu yelled as his entire body caught on fire as he flipped the table. The heat of the fire was so intense it burned Natsu's entire upper attire to ash. Before he could lay a hand on Gray though he stopped his fist right in front of the ice mage's nose. He eqstinguished his flame and pulled his arm back.

As the pink haired man tried to steady his breathing so he could regain his composure, several gasps echoed through the guild. Only when Natsu started to look around had he noticed that they were all staring at him, or rather his scars.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Natsu muttered to himself before he stormed out of the guild. Erza moved to go after him, but Makarov stopped her.

"The boy needs some time, Erza. Let him be." Erza nodded obediently, but she turned her head to Gajeel and Gray, who were both trying to slowly creep away.

"Oh, no." Levy said as she ducked behind the table.

Meanwhile Natsu made his way back to the Dragneel mansion, brooding over most things.

"I knew going to the guild was a horrible idea." He sighed terribly. His mind kept echoing with his fathers gunshot. With Lissanna's screams and the noise and cracks of the boat that sank all the way to the ocean floor. Only when tears started to sting at the back of his eyes did he set to work. He wasn't far from the mansion and that meant he wasn't far from his crate. At this moment all of his strength was in that one single box.

Luckily his mother was at the office and so was his stepfather. He quickly made his way up the stairs to his room and pushed the door open. He would've tried to reconnect with his friends and he would've tried to make it up to Elfman and Mirajane for what ever they thought he did wrong, but that wasn't going to happen. He didn't have the luxury of friends or family anymore. All he had now was his father's list and his bow.

This was where the people's rain of poison ended and where he would heap his city and his world. He would fix his father's and everyone else's mistakes. This is where he would put his fist down. No one would harm another soul on his watch, eve if it meant that his soul would turn to ash.

As Natsu ran his hands over the wooden crate his father's words echoed through him once more.

"We are now one, Dad."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Alright there has been a few questions in my audience that hasn't been answered. Ok well only two, but it counts as questions. Lucy is going to be something like a Felicity and I will might have to edit Lucy's character a bit. Also the question about Lissanna being the black canary, I can't give all my surprises away, now can I [smiling evilly]**

Natsu lifted up the sledge hammer high over his head and it came crashing down creating a large hole beneath him. He was currently in one of his father's old factories that went out of business. It was one of Dragneel Consolidate's former factories, but it closed down shortly after the Dragneel's Gambit sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

Natsu swung faster and harder now. He still had a lot of work ahead and brooding over the past wasn't going to help him finish his base. An hour past, then two. He had removed most of the pipes that was in the way and had already managed to create a hidden entrance to his base. It wasn't long before he could get some practice in and it wasn't long before he could cross the first name off of his father's journal. Although something in his body screamed at him that it would be more than just crossing names off of a list. The on;y way that Magnolia was going to be restored to it's former glory, was through helping other people.

Another hour flew past and soon enough he found himself setting up the last bit of computer hardware. Back on Tenrou island he learned a lot more than just how to shoot a bow. He learned almost every martial art possible, or well the basics of everything and combined all of then to create his own unique style, and that was only half of it. The pink haired man pushed the memories of that dreadful place far to the back of his mind. Now was the time to focus and concentrate. He had already set up a medical table along with the necessary hospital equipment. He also had time to carve and grind a special arrow tip that could be set ablaze.

Natsu picked up his bow after another hour of building practice equipment. He then placed a few arrows in his quiver and readied a batch of brand new tennis balls. He launched the balls into the air at the same time. He readied his bow and fired the one shot after the other. In a matter of seconds each and every last tennis ball was stuck to the wall on the other side. Natsu took a look around his headquarters and smiled with satisfaction. It had enough space for him to practice in and it even had enough space to roam and relax. He was ready for his fathers dying will as well as his own decision.

Erza Scarlet angrily ate her strawberry cake as she watched Gajeel and Gray's every move. The two unfortunate souls already had more than one bump and more than one bruise, but Erza was still thoroughly pissed. If looks could kill, those two would've been staked, stabbed, buried, dug up again and then stabbed again just for good measure.

"I hope Natsu is alright." Wendy sighed as she laid on top of her crossed arms. She was currently sitting at the bar with Mirajane.

"I wouldn't worry about him. Natsu can take care of himself." Mirajane smiled sweetly.

"You're not angry with him, right Mira?" Wendy asked as she looked up at the white haired mage.

"Why do you ask?" Mirajane asked as she cleaned one of the bier glasses. The party had gone down hill when Natsu left and no one was in the mood anymore.

"Because he is sort of the reason that Lissanna didn't come home. I miss her too." Wendy stated sadly.

"We we're angry at him once and deep down we are still, but we can't blame him anymore. How would he have known about the storm?" Mirajane sighed as she put the glass down."I miss her as well, Wendy."

"Natsu probably had to watch my dad and everyone else die. Gray can be so clueless sometimes." Wendy stated as she buried her head in her arms.

"Alright Natsu has had enough time to brood. I'm going after him and then making you to idiots apologize." Erza stated as she directed to Gray and Gajeel.

"Oi! How is this our fault?" This question earned both Gajeel and Gray a enormous hand behind their heads from Makarov.

"You bratts haven't gotten the hint yet, have you?! Natsu is in pain! He had to watch his father and our Lissanna die before his own eyes and if you two numb skulls are blind, only heaven knows where he got all of those scars from."Both Gray and Gajeel looked at each other ashamed.

"You two idiots are coming along. Wendy we'll need you too." Erza stated as she made her way to the door.

'Hargeon Port'

Unbeknownst to Natsu who was currently several miles away, Erza and the rest was currently heading to his house. Natsu was currently in the port of Hargeon, tailing the lead of a Salamander in the area. He surely knew that it wasn't his father, but he knew it was some copy cat of his image.

He had to unfortunately take the train and as always his motion sickness got the best of him. He was only lucky that his mother had given him ginger during his limousine ride the other day. The pink haired man walked on with a large bag on his back that held his bow and his green suit. Back on Tenrou island one of his friends that he made there had wore it often, but right now wasn't the time to think about the past.

Natsu came to Hargeon for one reason and one reason only; to cross a name off of the list, Bora the prominence. He has been using Natsu's name around Hargeon proclaiming that he would get female mages into Fairytail. 'What a load of crap.' Natsu angrily thought to himself. Bora was human slave trafficker especially with woman. He was one of the reasons that Magnolia's slave trade was so high.

First Natsu would have to find him though and at broad daylight he couldn't just duck into a phone booth and change into his suit. No, he'd need to be careful. If the council discovered him or his agenda he was thoroughly screwed.

Meanwhile Lucy Heartfilia was moaping around with irritation. She wasn't quite happy with one of the magic shop owners that made her spend a thousand Jewels on one silver key.

"Stupid old fart! I can't believe this!" She muttered with irritation. Before she could continue though her attention was pulled to a crowd of girls jumping and screaming. When she noticed someone screaming Salamander she bolted to the crowd. If her young twenty-one year old mind remember correctly, Salamander was a Fairytail mage.

When Lucy reached the crowd she quickly pushed through to the front, but what she found on the other side was a thumping heart and heart struck eyes. The man before her clearly made an impression on her, but why she didn't know.

"W-what is this feeling?" She slurped across her words as if she'd been poisoned.

With Lucy almost totally paralyzed, 'Salamander' or rather Bora smirked proudly. These girls would make him a lot of money. Just as he was about to make his way to the new blonde haired addition, someone grasped his throat. In a moment of panic, Bora lifted his hands to his attacker's in an attempt to free himself. In doing so he revealed to Lucy his magical love struck ring. Lucy felt her feet return to earth and felt her swaying head return to normal.

"The last time I checked I'm pretty sure that love spells were illegal." Natsu stated with irritation rising in his voice.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about." Bora stated with a cheeky smile. This statement angered Natsu severely, but before he could act on this the pink haired mage was tackled to the ground. Natsu could feel himself being punched over and over again and had no idea what was going on.

"You should respect, Salamander! He is the greatest!" One of the woman that had tackled him. Only then did Natsu realize that he was being attacked by fan-girls.

"Get off of me will you?!" Natsu growled in irretation.

As they continued to struggle, Bora managed to slip away quickly. Lucy on the other hand shook her head and got her thoughts in line.

"Come on girls he's had enough." Lucy stated as she grabbed Natsu by his wrist and pulled him from the angry fan-girls. They were so in the trance that they didn't even realize that Natsu slipped away.

Lucy had miss judged Natsu's wait and some how caused them both to fall back down. Natsu lay there watching her as she turned a deep shade of red. Natsu didn't want to move for some reason. He was completely mesmerized by her enormous brown eyes and for the first time in five years Natsu cracked his enormous toothy smile.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Sup guys, thanks so much for all the follows and reviews. Enjoy the new chapter XD**

Lucy stared at the pink haired figure before her. There was something so familiar about him, but she just couldn't figure out what. What was also odd is that he kept smiling at her like she was something or someone he hasn't seen in a long time. She couldn't help but smile back at him. When she first saw him she noticed that his eyes were sad and lifeless. Now every time he looked up from his food he couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Wow, you have an enormous appetite, don't you?" Lucy asked as she smiled at the pink haired man who was hungrily munching away at the meal before him.

"Well I always did, but I lost my large appetite a long time ago. Today for some reason I actually am hungry." Natsu smiled brightly as he continued to munch away.

"Really? From the looks of it you haven't eaten in a while?" Lucy giggled. "I'm Lucy by the way, and you are?" Lucy didn't ask his name or give her name when she offered to buy him lunch. He didn't introduce himself either he just kept smiling at her like a kid in a candy store.

"I'm Natsu." He smiled once again, thankful that she didn't know exactly who he was. "Are you a mage?" Natsu asked as he noticed the celestial keys she was carrying with her.

"Oh yes. I'm a celestial mage actually. How'd you know?"

"I noticed the keys you were carrying... and I had a friend with the exact same ability..." Natsu smiled sadly this time. He did have a friend back on the island with the exact same ability. Of course she was much older than him. She was a mother as well, but she died protecting him, but now wasn't the time to think back to that terrible incident.

"Really? That's odd, there are very little celestial mages in the world, since there are very few keys." Lucy said as she didn't notice his sad expression too well. "I'm actually on my way to Magnolia. I want to join the guild Fairytail there." Lucy sighed as she put her head in her hand.

As Natsu was about to tell her that he was from Fairytail and could possibly take her, he stopped himself. Lucy went on babbling about being a mage and what not, but Natsu was too deep in thought to listen. What was he thinking friends was a luxury he couldn't have anymore. He was cursed to be on his own for the rest of his life so other people could have that luxury.

"Hey, are you going to finish that?" Lucy suddenly asked concerned as she noticed that he had stopped eating.

"No, I lost my appetite." He sighed as he placed his half eaten burger down. He had waisted precious time here with her while he could have put an arrow through Bora's shoulder. He stood up and took out his wallet and put two thousand jewels down. "I should be going, I still have business in town that I need to take care off and I'm pretty sure you're tired of me." Natsu smiled lightly. Lucy suddenly noticed that his enormous grin had vanished. For some unknown reason she liked that grin.

"I can pay, you know? I was the one who offered you a meal to say thank you for stepping in..."

"I noticed the brand new celestial key on your key chain. There is no way you would've paid less than a thousand? Besides I haven't had real company in a long time, I enjoyed meeting you." Natsu smiled lightly as he made to leave.

"How long is a while?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Five years." With that Natsu left the restaurant with a gaping Lucy in his quake.

Natsu strode through the city in irritation. It was somewhere in the afternoon now and he still hadn't found anything that could lead him to Bora. He was tired and for some reason he was starving beyond anything else. When his stomach gave another growl he snapped.

"Will you just shut up, stupid stomach! I know your fucking hungry! But so am!" Natsu shouted out in irritation.

"Whoa dude, chill." Someone behind him stated. Natsu turned around with a growl and came face to face with a girl of his age. He didn't recognize her from anywhere, so he didn't bother memorizing her features. "If you're that hungry you could go on that cruise party that salamander is throwing?"

"Hold on," Natsu said as he almost stopped breathing. "Cruise party? When?Where?" Natsu ranted on.

"At the dock, but I think they already left." The girl stated with a small and amused smile.

"Thank you!" Natsu stated before he rushed off. Of course the girl had lifted her eyebrow, thinking he was mad at his sudden outburst, but Natsu didn't care. Finally he could make a difference and it was all he had ever thought about since he left that island.

"Fairytail is the worst!" Lucy shouted as tears of sadness and anger rolled over her cheeks. She was being held down by two men while Bora prepared to brand her and who else knows what. She couldn't believe that Fairytail was such a horrific guild, but before Bora even came close to her an arrow flew swiftly through the air and penetrated Bora's hand. He let out a scream in panic and pain as he dropped branding rod. He and everyone looked up to see a masked hooded figure. The man was dressed in a slimming leather outfit and had a large wooden bow in his hand, along with an arrow quiver on his back.

"That was a warning shot the next one is in your heart." Natsu stated in a deep and menacing voice. He drew another arrow, but this one he set a blaze.

"Who the hell are you?" Bora shouted, trying to stay calm despite the pain he felt. Without answering Natsu turned to Lucy who was staring in shock at him.

"Are you alright, miss?" He asked as he never took his weapon off of his target. Lucy slowly nodded as s few new warm tears rolled across her cheeks. This angered Natsu even more. He couldn't really understand why, but for some weird reason Natsu felt more anger than he has ever felt before when he saw those tears.

"Again I repeat, who the hell..." Bora didn't finish because Natsu interrupted him.

"Let her go. Your quarrel is with me." Natsu stated trying to keep himself calm.

"For the love of hell! Shut up will you? Men attack!" Bora shouted before his men charged. Natsu fired multiple arrows taking at least three men down before the real action started. He threw one of the men that came at him over his shoulder and knocked him out. He kicked another in the knee and as he bend down Natsu delivered a right upper cut into his nose. The other guys he just merely dodged and punched and blocked. While Natsu was fighting he noticed Bora drag Lucy by the hair up the boats stairs. Anger burned brighter in him and he fought harder. Knocking all of the men quickly made his way up the stairs too and came face to face with Bora. He now had Lucy in a position where he held a knife to her throat. Natsu stopped in his tracks. He knew now that there was only one way to end this.

"Help!" Lucy yelped as Bora tightened his grip on her. Natsu could see that she was scared to death.

"Another step and I slit her throat..." Before Bora could say anything further, Natsu raised his bow.

"Tighten your grip around her and I will send this arrow through your heart." Natsu stated as a magical fire arrow appeared in his hand. From this Bora and Lucy could see that actually see that this vigilante was a mage.

"You wouldn't dare risk..." Once again Natsu cut him off.

"I can sense when someone his bluffing very poorly. I will kill, but you won't." Lucy swallowed thickly at this statement. Would this mysterious really risk everything for her safety? Would he really kill for her?"

"Alright, alright..." Bora stated as he put his weapon down and let go of Lucy. The moment Bora let her go, Lucy ran with all her might and hid behind Natsu. Natsu kept his ground as he held his weapon at Bora. He was seriously considering if he should kill this man. Bora's eyes widened in fear as he realized that he was most probably going to die. Natsu pulled back his flaming arrow, staring at Bora with hard eyes.

 **Sup guys... Enjoy my cliffhanger... Until next time...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: He's not** **worth** **it.**

 **Sup my peeps! Please review guys! Don't keep your mouth shut! This is a once in a lifetime offer! Usually people would say keep your opinion to yourself XD**

 _"He's not worth it."_ Lucy's voice still rang in him after that burst of emotion. If it wasn't for her he would've let the arrow fly. Natsu couldn't understand it. On the island that would've been easy, but with her soft an emotional voice, she had somehow persuaded him. What was going on with him? How could this young woman bring so much change in him in barely one day?

Natsu held tightly onto an unconscious Lucy as he walked towards Magnolia on the gravel road. The sun had started to peak out over the hilltops and he was extremely tired, but so was he. She was at least alive. She had scared him half to death when she was lying in the water with her eyes closed. For some reason in his dark heart she was some sort of a smile to him. A small ray of sunlight. It was amazing for him when she called upon her spirit Aquarius and managed to crash the boat into the harbor, of course they too got caught in the tsunami.

They at least managed to get all of the girls safely off of the boat and as in they he meant him and him alone. Lucy had gotten herself knocked out and for some reason Natsu couldn't leave her there. Something in him screamed that he couldn't. Natsu still had his suit on though, just in case she woke up, or it was more in the lines of he didn't get the time to change. The magic councils troupes had chased him out of the city and once he reached the forest he used the environment to his advantage.

Natsu held this young woman close to his chest. Heartfilia, huh? He knew exactly who she was, but in those big brown orbs he could she that she wishes she wasn't. He knew Jude Heartfilia almost personally and for one he knew he abused his daughter. "Why did Layla even stay with him?" The young Dragneel thought to himself.

As he reached the guild the sun was already indicating that it was around 6 am. Great, most of the members were probably already there and he needed to get her there so Mira would check if she's alright. Though in hindsight this was a stupid idea to let everyone see him, but right now he was too tired to care and too hungry. Natsu pushed the door open and strode through the guild hall with confidence. Thank goodness it was only Mirajane and Master that was sitting at the bar, well Mirajane was cleaning master was sitting.

"Oh hello, can I help you?" Mira asked sweetly. She wasn't phased by the mysterious man before her until she noticed the bow on his back. She was totally confused by this. When she saw the unconscious Lucy she frowned.

"What happened to you, bratt?" Master asked. He wasn't scared of this young man, mostly since he didn't quite look like a mage and he could clearly see that the boy was tired.

"She needs to get checked at. She somehow knocked her head against something the fight." Natsu stated in his menacing voice.

"Oh you and she got into a fight, with whom?" Makarov questioned as he raised his eyebrow.

"The council will soon ask if it was one of your members who wrecked the harbor." Natsu stated as he walked up to the medical wing. Once he was close to a bed he swiftly opened it and laid her down. He then made his way down stairs.

"Who might I ask could you be? You're girlfriend would want to know who brought her here." Mirajane smiled sweetly.

"She's better off not knowing. She also wants to join the guild. So when she wakes up give her the best news of her life, will you?" Natsu stated as he turned to leave and then just like that walked out the door.

####################################################################################################

"I can't believe that flame-brain didn't come home at all!" Gray moaned as he sat on Natsu's front porch. He also couldn't believe that Miss Dragneel made them sleep outside because of the last visit. They did nearly burn down half of the mansion.

"Me neither ice brain so quit complaining. I haven't gotten a good nights rest and Levy'll kick my ass if I get into another fight."

"What is she your mother?" Gray snickered. Before Gajeel could retort back Erza snapped.

"Would you two morons shut up! May I remind you that you are the reason that Natsu didn't want to stay at the guild." Erza stated as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Well it ain't our fault that salamander is a woos." Gajeel snickered just before an enormous sword appeared next to his head. He stared shocked at it for a long time before Erza scoffed.

"Oops, I missed."

"I wonder if Natsu is alright?" Wendy thought aloud with a sigh.

"He probably just went to sleep with a girl or something." Gray stated with a snicker. His pink haired friend was a player back in the day after all. Gajeel and Wendy both shook their heads.

"Natsu is past eighteen now." Wendy mused.

"Which means flame brain won't sleep with another chick or date another, unless it's his soul mate." Gajeel finished.

"Whoa is that part of being a dragonslayer or something?" Gray questioned as he unconsciously pulled his shirt over his head.

"Yeah, all dragonslayers just fool around until the age of eighteen, then their dragon instincts take over." Gajeel stated. Erza sighed as she realized that Natsu might know that they were at his house.

"We should probably head to the guild now that I think about it. Natsu is probably already there." Erza stated as she turned to the rest.

"Yeah I agree, besides I miss the squirt." Gajeel stated as he smiled devilishly.

"So is she your..." Before Gray could finish his sentence Gajeel cut him off.

"Like hell I'm telling you."

#####################################################################################################

Lucy was confused when she woke up. She was minute in the water with her mysterious stranger and the next she finds herself in a weird room that looks like an infirmary. For some reason her head hurt and she had no idea why.

"Good morning sleepy head." Mirajane smiled next to Lucy's bed. Lucy jumped in fright. She hadn't even noticed the white haired femal. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."Mirajane smiled once again. "I'm Mirajane Strauss by the way and welcome to Fairytail."

"What?! I'm in the Fairytail with the actual Mirajane Strauss?! OK now I know I'm dead!" Mirajane giggled at the young woman. For some reason she could see as much life in Lucy's eyes as she saw in her sister's.

"No, your friend in the suit brought you here. He said that you hit your head during a fight. Who was he?" Mirajane asked. Now it all came back to her. 'Stupid Aquarius.' Lucy thought bitterly to herself before her thoughts returned to the green suited man.

"I have no idea. He came out of nowhere and saved my life from those human traffickers." Lucy smiled as she remembered the sound as clear as day.

"Oh my! How did you get caught up in that?" Mirajane asked worriedly.

"I trusted the wrong person is all, but nothing happened. He came just in time." Lucy smiled as she thought about her savior. Mirajane smiled at Lucy. She clearly had spirit in her.

"So what's your name dear?" Mirajane asked politely. Lucy blushed as she realized that her manners had disappeared.

"I'm L-Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy smiled as she held out her hand. Mirajane took it as she smiled even brighter.

"Well Lucy," Mirajane stated with a smirk. "Let's get you your Fairytail mark, shall we?"

#####################################################################################################

Natsu pulled himself up towards the pipe as he read through several names on the list he had found on his fathers body. He knew each name had a reason that it was there and after a year he knew why. He had already crossed Bora's name off of the list and he was now focusing on the next. Erigor the reaper, an assassin that made use of magic, but had members in the council wrapped around his finger. He was one of the men that needed to disappear. He wouldn't hold back this time. He would personally shoot an arrow through his eye.

Natsu heard his phone buzz near his computers. He knew exactly who it was and he wasn't going to answer it. He probably needed to at least go home tonight and he was kind of missing his bed, but he wasn't tired at all. He didn't need sleep or anyone for that matter. What was he thinking, bringing Lucy to Fairytail? She is a distraction. They all are...

 **Oh! I love cliffhangers... Enjoy my evilness... Until next time...**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: A new member.

 **Sup guys! I can't believe I have 25 followers! I never even thought I'd make it to 2! Enjoy my next chapter!**

Lucy looked around the guild frightened. She had no idea who to talk to and no idea what to think. She had finally joined the guild of her dreams, but here she was standing around like a loner. The next thing that happened though surprised her. A pink haired mage she met walked through the guilds door. At first he didn't see her, but then their eyes met and he faked a small smile. She had no idea what his deal was. Heck she barely knew who he was, but she made her way to him nonetheless.

"I didn't think I would see you here." Lucy smiled as she stopped in front of him. Natsu smiled softly at her.

"Well life is full of surprises. Did you get into the guild like you wanted to?" Natsu asked as the corners of his mouth threatened to turn into his wide grin.

"I actually did. Why didn't you tell me you were in..." Before Lucy could continue, Erza and the rest of the group came marching in. Natsu would've visibly paled if he wasn't in the mood he was currently in. He didn't want to see his friends at all now and he didn't want to be near the young celestial mage. He didn't have the luxury to have anyone so why even bother.

"Natsu Dragneel! Where have you been all night!?" Erza shouted as she marched straight towards him. The guild fell silent immediately, scared they would envoke Erza's wrath even further. Now Lucy actually paled. Did she just say Dragneel? Natsu on the other and stood his ground. He wasn't in the mood to fight but apparently it was inevitable.

"Out." He simply stated calmly.

"What the hell flame brain? Out where? We were waiting for you to come home!" Gray snarled as he walked alongside Erza.

"I wasn't in the mood to sleep. I went on a job that's it." Natsu stated.

"You didn't take a quest off of the job board salamander! Your mother was nagging in my ears all night." Gajeel joined in as well.

"Actually..." Mira intervened as she held up a flier for them to see. The job was a simple and easy one, where Natsu had to find a lost love spell ring. The reward was about 50,000 juels.

"There you have it now can I go. I have something I have to get to. I just came here to see how our new member was doing." Natsu stated as he stepped aside and revealed a blushing Lucy. Natsu then made his way to the guilds door, but before he could go anywhere Erza grabbed him by the collor.

"Not on my watch Natsu. Gray and Gajeel is going to apologize for yesterday and then I need you and Gray's help with something." The guild literally gasped as the words left Erza's mouth. She never needed help with anything.

"What?!" Both Gray and Gajeel shouted. Natsu physically felt the nerve they just struck. They were good friends of his but now they've gone to far. They have no idea what happened on that island and they had no idea what he had lost. His humanity was on top of the list.

"I'll pass. I'd rather brood than go on a job with that ice freak." Natsu emphasized 'ice freak' so much that Gray felt the cold shoulder Natsu was giving him.

"Look man I'm sorry for what I had said." Gray stated as he realized Natsu was beyond angry at him.

"Just cause you apologized doesn't mean I'm going with." Natsu stated as he unhooked Erza's hand from his collor. Lucy along with the rest of the guild gaped at Natsu's actions. He was so looking for it.

"For someone who was stranded on an island for five years you'd think he'll learn how to survive and ignoring Erza is not a way to survive." Gajeel stated as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"That is so it!" Natsu yelled as he punched Gajeel straight into the guilds bar. Missing Mira by a few metres. "You can mess with me for all I care, but bring that place up one more time and I will put more than my fist through you." Natsu stated angrilly.

"Alright Salamander. We get it don't bring it up." Gajeel groaned as he tried to get up. Natsu extinguished his flames before he continued.

"No you don't get it." Natsu stated as he looked down sorrowfully. "Take Lucy on the job. I've got something else I have to take care of." And with that Natsu left the guild.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted. Clearly pissed at him for what he had done.

#####################################################

"So what do you need us for?" Gray asked as he slumped back in his seat. He, Erza and Lucy was currently on their way to Clover. Why? No one new except Erza.

"I heard about a uprising dark guild on my last mission. Now that master is away on that meeting of his I think we should investigate." Erza stated as she gave away as little information as possible.

"That's very descriptive. Thank you Erza." At this comment, Lucy slapped Gray behind his head causing him to turn to her.

"Ow what was that for?!"

"I might not know you guys so long but I'd at least like to make it to Clover with you in one piece. There is no need to invoke Erza's wrath."

"There tou have it Gray and here I thought you were the smart one." Erza stated with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Lucy smiled brightly at the two mages. She would get use to them easily. She just wished Natsu could join them.

#####################################################

Natsu lay on top of the train in his green suit. He was taking deep breaths as the train sped forwards. The halfway station wasn't far now. He listened as hard as he could to pick up on what his friends were saying. He at least laughed when he heard Lucy slap Gray behind his head. 'That's my girl.' He thought to himself out loud.

He wondered how he was going to handle being so close to her while he couldn't even touch her. He had a responsibility now, but it was still going to be really hard. Boy did he wish he could talk to happy now. He needed his best friend. Thankfully he would be able to talk to him. He was the only person he could talk to.

 **Sup guys! Happy isn't far from coming into the story now! Also sorry I took so long to update. Between work and tennis life is tough! But I'll update as fast as I can! Also don't worry about me losing heart for this story I love it too much! P.S. Doom marine you can go and suck a toffee! (Man I wish I could've swore now, but I'm trying to cut it off)**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Team Natsu

 **Sup guys! Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it and also I hope u guys review! Besides people when are you ever to get the chance to speak your mind again? Enjoy...**

Natsu jumped off of the train and slipped into one of the trains windows when everyone had left. His friends was obviously stopping here to find none other than Erigor Shinigami, but unfortunately for them they had no idea what was in store. Of course Erza new perfectly well, but of course she was trying to act tough. Natsu wished he could talk to her about the tower of heaven though and what lies ahead.

Natsu placed his bow in his other hand and walked carefully through the cart. Natsu knows for a fact that he saw it. It had to be on the train. How Erza didn't sense it's magic before was beyond him.

"You lost buddy?" Natsu placed a arrow in his bow and turned around with more than enough fury burning in his stomach. He came face to face with a man the same age as him and long black hair. Natsu didn't trust him for a second.

"Funny I could ask you the same thing." Natsu stated with the voice adjuster concealing his real voice.

"Take it easy buddy I don't want to hurt you." The young man stated.

"I'm faster than your shadow magic, Kageyama. I'll slit your throat faster than you can cast a spell." Natsu stated with so much venom that the man visibly paled. Natsu tightened his grip on his bow to emphasize his words. He wasn't messing around this time and he was in no mood to argue. "Tell me where Erigor is and I'll let you live." Natsu stated firmly.

"I-..." Before the man named Kageyama could continue though someone Natsu would've rather pushed off a cliff walked into the cart.

"I'll be there now Erza I just gotta find my shirt...?" Gray cut himself off as he saw the two men. Kageyama smiled as he took this opportunity head on. He kicked Natsu straight on his chest into Gray.

"Slit my throat will you? I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson!" Kageyama shouted as he cast shadow fist. He slammed it into both Natsu and Gray.

"That's it!" Gray shouted as he jumped to his feet and placed his palms together Ice-make Floor!" As Gray placed his hands on the floor of the train.

"Idiot!" Natsu shouted as both he and Kageyama crashed down on the floor.

"My bad." Gray chuckled as he noticed the hooded figures distress. Natsu got to his feet quicker than the shadow mage. He picked the shadow mage up by the collar.

"Tell me where Erigor is?!" Natsu shouted as he shoved him through the trains wall. Kageyama crashed onto the floor with a thud as he groaned in pain. Once Natsu got outside he placed an arrow in his bow. "I'm not asking again!" Natsu emphasized. Kageyama jumped to his feet and slammed another shadow fist into Natsu's back.

"Ice make lancer!" Gray shouted as he shot a large piece of ice into Kageyama knocking him into Erza.

"You've got to be kidding me." Natsu stated as he noticed the strawberry cake on the floor. Erza requiped her usual sword and smashed her fist into Kageyama's nose knocking him out cold.

"That will teach this bozo not to smash my cake." Erza muttered without even noticing Natsu. Lucy however couldn't stop staring at him. She had wished that she could thank him for taking her to Fairytail and now she would get her chance.

"It's you?" Lucy asked as their eyes locked. Natsu's eyes softened and Lucy smiled brightly at him.

"You know this weirdo?" Gray asked as he stared at Natsu strangely with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. He saved my life yesterday." Lucy smiled.

"Is that so? Who are you?" Erza asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"A mutual friend. Someone who wants Erigor out of the way."

Erza eyed the young man in front of her. There was something vaguely familiar about him, but she didn't know what. Gray was irritated on the other hand. This guy looked so familiar in a competitive way and he wanted nothing more than to brawl with him. Lucy on the other hand couldn't take her eyes off of him. How was it possible that she barely knew him and yet she felt so unnaturally close to him.

"Then we have something in common." Erza stated. Before she could go on Kageyama groaned. Natsu would've smiled if the situation wasn't so serious. He picked up the young man and head butted him as hard as he could.

"Wake up!" Kageyama's eyes shot open and he looked around.

"It feels like I was hit by a car." The raven haired muttered as he held his head.

"It was Erza. It's practically the same thing." Gray stated.

"If you're done pushing my buttons, I want to know where I can find Erigor Shinigami."

"Like I'm telling you. He'll kill me before I..." Natsu cut him off as he trough him back against the train and pulled out his bow. Natsu fired an arrow into his shoulder. Kageyama let out a cry in pain.

"Hey man. What are you doing?!" Gray questioned in shock. Erza was also not on board with this. She was trying her best to stay calm.

"Doing what's necessary to find that scumbag."

"But this isn't right." Erza stated angrilly. Lucy stared between the two. She was definitely on Erza and Gray's side, but she had no idea what to say.

"Talk or the next arrow goes trough your eye." Natsu stated coldly.

"Okay, okay I'll talk. He's on his way to Magnolia. He's taking the next train from Clover. It leaves at 8'o'clock." Kageyama spoke as quickly as he could.

"What's the time?" Natsu asked as he faced Lucy.

"It's 7'o'clock." Erza answered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you guys have to come along, I'd recommend that you don't fall behind." Natsu stated dryly.

"Wait we don't even know what he's planning!" Gray stated.

"We'll find out soon enough, besides shadow here won't know what it is." Natsu stated as he turned to make his way to the next train.

"How would you know that he didn't lie?" Erza asked as she crossed his arms over her chest. Natsu looked at Kageyama with a fire that no man wouldn't be afraid of. When Kageyama yelped in fear, Natsu smiled lightly.

"Because he would've had an arrow in his eye if he did. Now stop waisting time. We have a train to catch."

 **Sup guys. Sorry I took so long to update. I had a lot of work on out farm and the internet there isn't the best XD thnks for being patient and thanks for following XD**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter nine; A thirst for blood

 **My computer is being an ass, so I'll be writing on my phone until I can fix the problem or when I punch the stupid hacker in the face or if I right a better algorithm to kick the hacker in the b*lls. So enjoy my awesomeness for now!**

Erza brooded over the new friend or foe that they met. She was busy driving one of the magical vehicles that they borrowed for the train station and though Gray and Lucy fell into conversation she wasn't really paying attention. Erza couldn't help but feel worried. This unknown vigilante seemed dangerous and was apparently thirsty for blood. He wasn't going to let Erigor leave alive.

"What do you think, Erza?" Gray asked suddenly.

"What?" Erza asked as she was suddenly pulled out of her daydreaming.

"I asked what you're thoughts are on that arrow guy. He seems like someone we know, doesn't he?" Gray asked as he frowned in thought.

"What person do we know that is blood thirsty?" Erza asked in irritation. She wasn't trusting this man at all.

"Well there is a lot of blood thirsty people I know. Laxus is one of them." Gray snickered. Erza growled and hit Gray hard behind his head.

"This is kind of serious. If the council finds out about this guy, they will surely lose it." Erza stated as she tried to focus on where she was driving.

"It can't be that serious, can it Erza?" Lucy asked curiously.

"If he's serious about killing Erigor, than yes." Erza sighed. The archer had disappeared when the three wizards found the vehicle and ever since Erza had been on edge. Lucy and Gray already knew that Erza didn't quite trust him, but now that she brought the council up they started to realize how serious it was.

'You know, I can hear everything you're saying." A deep voice broke through their thoughts. Erza growled in irritation as she recognized the infamous voice.

"He knows telepathy magic." Erza stated in irritation as she sped up.

"Where the hell is he then? He can't be that far then." Gray stated as his head swerved around.

'Here you idiot.' Natsu stated as a loud roar burst through the air. Natsu wheelie'd a black bike in front of the car and sped forward.

"Where the hell did he get that?!" Lucy shouted as she stared at the clearly expensive bike.

'I have my connections.' With a clear smile on his face. They weren't far from Clover now and Natsu felt determination burn inside of him. He wouldn't let his father down and he wouldn't let his city be poisoned further and this was one way of curing it.

Natsu and the rest stopped in front of the train station and noticed something horrifying. Council soldiers along with civilians lay scattered across the train station. Natsu put his fingers on one of the soldiers necks to check they have a pulse.

"Their alive, but barely. Erigor was here. He's on a rampage again. I need to find him before anything else can happen." Natsu stated in irritation.

"You mean we need to find Erigor." Erza muttered as they walked through the train station. As they reached the train track they noticed a man leaning against the roof beam of the train station. He had white hair along with a enormous scythe. He had purple tattoos on his chest and a small one beneath his eyes. He smiled wickedly as he noticed Natsu.

"You still wear the same outfit don't you?" Erigor asked wickedly. Natsu felt anger burn in his chest as he stared at the grim reaper.

"I could say the same, but the scythe is new." Natsu shot back.

"Hold on, you two know each other?" Gray intervened.

"Oh yes, The flaming arrow and I go way back." Erigor grinned. Lucy, Erza and Gray gaped at Natsu at the mention of the name.

"You nor anyone may call me that." Natsu growled as memories flooded back to him.

'Well we have to call you something then.' A middle age woman stated as she placed her hands on her hips. She was currently on the beach of Tenroe island. Natsu was standing in front of her with his bow. They were supposed to be hunting, but Layla had other plans.

 _'I don't need to be called anything, Layla. I'm not a superhero.' Natsu stated as he crossed his arms over his chest._

 _'Still stubborn as the first day you came here, I see.' Layla smiled brightly. 'My daughter would've liked you.'_

 _'Yeah too bad we're never getting off of this island.' Natsu sighed as he looked down. Layla's smile turned into a sad one._

 _'Don't give up hope. Besides I think I know what I'm going to call you. The flaming arrow.' Layla smiled proudly._

Natsu's gaze quickly shifted to Lucy and then back at his enemy. Erigor was on the island with Natsu, thankfully Erigor never knew his identity because of Natsu's hood. When they first met Natsu had completely concealed himself.

"Oh, did I struck a nerve? She thought it was rather suiting, don't you say?" Erigor asked. Natsu growled in anger as he pulled out an arrow and shot it straight at Erigor. The man easily slapped it away with a slice of wind. Gray decided to intervene since he didn't want him to have all the fun.

"Ice make: Floor!" Gray shouted as he turned the floor into ice."Ice make: lance!" As Ergor was practically vulnerable Gray shot the lances straight at him. Erigor dodged them as he made his way to his feet. Erza had already requiped into heavens wheeled and struck out. Sword and Scythe clashed in fury.

"Alright I guess I should join in too! Open gate of the water bearer: Aqaurius!" Lucy shouted as she opened the gate in tap water.

"I told you not to call me when I'm on a date!" Aqaurius growled. Natsu eyed the fish woman in something like fear.

"Of all people you called her?!" Natsu shouted as he shot another arrow at Erigor.

"She is one of my strongest keys, what was I supposed to do?!" Lucy shouted back in anger.

"Oh you're hanging out with him again? Well looks like your love life isn't completely shattered." Aqaurius smiled. Lucy blushed furiously as she stared at Natsu.

"H-hey! Would you just help out?" Lucy asked as she pointed towards Erigor.

"If it means that you'll finally have a boyfriend of your own then with pleasure." Aqaurius stated as she shot a large amount of water straight at Erigor knocking him a few feet back onto the floor. He groaned in pain as his head hit the railway. Aqaurius disappeared with another statement about Lucy's love life that made Lucy blush furiously, unfortunately it was to soft between all the commotion to pick up what it was.

Natsu leaped onto Erigor and punched him on the left side of his jaw. Erigor howled in pain, but it was to short lived because Natsu continued to beat him. After a few more good hits Natsu jumped off of him and pulled back an arrow.

"What are you planning, Erigor?!" Natsu shouted angrilly.

"Revenge Arrow, revenge. You think I don't know who your family is?" Natsu's eyes widened at this statement. What worried him is that he didn't know what family he meant. Fairytail or the Dragneel's/ Redfox's. "Fairytail will fall, boy." Natsu roared in anger as his fired his arrow straight at Erigor. Erza's eyes widened in realization when she saw what was happening.

 **Enjoy my cliffhanger XD**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Doing what is necessary.

 **Hello my peeps. Thanks for waiting and baring my cliffhanger.**

Natsu stated down at the lifeless body of Erigor. An arrow lodged in his eye was pretty solid evidence, but to make sure that the assassin was in fact dead, Natsu stepped on the arrow, pushing it deeper into the man's skull. Erza, Lucy and Gray stated speechless at what had just happened.

"One more name to cross off my list." Natsu muttered as he turned to face the three shocked and scared mages.

"You killed him?" Erza asked in disbelief. Anger flared up in her as she clenched her fists. "What have you done?! You can't take someone's life away."

"Maybe, maybe not, but I did what was necessary. The counsel would have just locked him away. He would've escaped like he always has and havoc would break out once more. I merely ended the useless charade. Tears dripped down Lucy's cheeks and Gray was in no better shape. He was too shocked to speak and too shocked to move.

"We're not done. Unless you want Fairytail to parish I'd say that you'd help me out one more time." Natsu stated as he placed his bow in the other hand.

"Are you stupid or something? The possible threat is right there! Literally in his grave!" Gray snapped.

"I should've killed that idiot when I had the chance. Now he has a head start." Natsu growled impatiently. "Kageyama has the flute. And with Gramps gone the guild is vulnerable."

"Hold on. Only members of our guild calls the old man, Gramps." Gray stated in irritation.

"Your point?" Natsu stated calmly.

"My point is you're in our guild! What kind of a Fairytail member kills?! It's against everything we stand for!" Gray shouted. Now Natsu lost his temper. He punched Gray straight on the nose knocking him onto the ground.

"Does it look like I'm apart of your family?!" Natsu asked. Leading them to a dead end ws better than having them snoop around.

"You've made your point." Lucy stated as more tears flowed over her cheeks. Natsu's heart shattered at this. Why he didn't know, but it was for the best. For now anyways.

"I'm surprised that you didn't sense the flute. Forbidden magic radiates off of it like cancer." Natsu stated as he turned to Erza. Gray mentally face palmed at Erza's facial expression. She looked like the old Natsu with a complete confused expression.

"There was strawberry cake on the train." Gray informed him.

"Now it makes sense." He firmly stated. "Come on. We have another idiot to find."

[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]][[]]]]]]]][]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]

Natsu raced along the path with Erza, Gray and Lucy dead behind him. The only thing that was on his mind was stopping Kageyama and saving his family. It was the only thing that he could think about. At the thought of Fairytail at the mercy of the murderer, he sped up. Erza sped up too, she didn't want him out of her sight at all.

"What are we going to tell the council if they ask what happened to Erigor?" Lucy suddenly asked worriedly.

"The truth. Although he might be helping us, he's a murderer and he needs to be stopped." Erza stated firmly.

"She's right, but I can't help feel like we know him." Gray stated in irritation.

"You heard what he said. He's not our friend or our family." Erza stated as tension rose in her throat.

The four of them reached Magnolia by the time the last bit of light peeked from the horizon. As they continued raising through the city, Fairytail came into view, and so did a rather infamous wizard. Kageyama held onto a peculiar looking flute as he entered the guild hall. Natsu stepped hard on the break jumping of as soon as he came to a stop. With Erza and the rest hot on his tail they entered the guild hall.

"Erza you're back... And with him?" Mirajane called all the way from the bar. In front of her was the person they were looking for. The flute was firmly pressed against his lips ready to cause havoc. Ignoring Mirajane's statement Natsu stepped forward.

"You don't have to do this, Kageyama. Put down the flute and we'll both walk away." Natsu stated as he took another cautious step forward. The rest of the guild suddenly grew silent by this confrontation.

"Who's greeny over there?" Gajeel asked as he looked towards Erza, not really concerned with what was going on. Before Erza or anyone elsa could answer Kageyama growled back.

"Who says that I don't have to do this?! You're not the boss of me, besides Erigor would be proud!"

"If you want to end up like him I'd suggest you'd d-" Before Gray could finish his rather empty theat, Natsu cut him off.

"What will you gain? Killing all of them? Will it bring back whatever you lost? Will you mend that hole in your heart?" Natsu asked. He sighed as he put his bow over his head. "Ironic isn't it? The broken trying to mend the broken?" Natsu stated as he took another step forward. Kageyama looked from the flute to the hooded man, trying to think of what he should do.

"Hold on. Kill us? What the hell are you guys going on about?!" Cana shouted from across the room.

"I can't exactly promise that you won't end up in jail, but I can promise that I won't kill you. Please don't force my hand. I'd do anything to protect them." Natsu stated as he took another step forward. He was now so close that he could just reach out and touch him.

"I-... I-... I surrender." Kageyama stated as he dropped the flute. As did he drop to his knees. Natsu reached out and squeezed Kageyama's shoulder. The entire guild stared confusedly at what was happening. They didn't even have the slightest of a clue what was going on. Erza, Gray and Lucy on the other hand was at a lost of words. Here they thought that this man wad a ruthless killer, and yet he gave Kageyama a second chance.

"You made the right choice." Natsu stated as he turned around to face Erza. "I'd in form the coucil that everything is under control. Their probably on top of this as we speak." Natsu stated as his cold and serious tone returned.

"Hold on. Can someone please explain what had just happened?" The entire guild shouted at the four. Before anyone could say anything a dark voice broke through the confusion.

"Fool! I demanded one simple thing! I demanded death! Where is my satisfaction? Where is the chaos? Looks like I'll need to take matters into my own hands!" The voice shouted.

"Who just said that?" Lucy asked turning pale. Everyone looked around in confusion looking for the source of the voice.

"Damn it! I forgot about..." Natsu was cut of as the Lullaby flute started to grow and to grow. It broke through the roof of the guild, growing into an enormous tree monster.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Gray shouted as his eyes turned white out of anger. The rest of the guild members stared in shock at the ruined guild hall.

"I guess that we will be fighting against Lullaby after all." Erza stated as she requiped into heaven's wheel armor.

"I guess so." Natsu growled as a flaming arrows appeared in his quiver.

 **Hehe... I think this was an awesome chapter! Sorry I took so long to update! School was an as as well is my stupid tonsils! I hate being sick! But anyways let me know what you think! Reviewing won't kill you! Until next time...**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

I'm sorry my updating takes so long! School is really hard lately and I want to keep my grades up so I can get into a good college! Enough about my problems! Onto the chapter!

"Shit..." Natsu muttered as he noticed their attacks were doing little damage. He was a strong mage, but this was just ridiculous. It seem like it was time to up his game and by using his magic it was the only way. For a moment he glanced around. Both Erza and Gray were exhausted and so was the rest of Fairytail. They've been fighting for what feels like hours. Natsu could tell that Lucy wanted to help, but what good would her magic do...? Then it hit him. "Blondie!" Natsu called out to her.

Lucy didn't hear him as she stared in amazement at the other Fairytail members though they were causing some damage here and there, they were working together. As a family. She was proud to be apart of it, but now the only question was would she fit in with everyone else in the long term? Would she be strong enough to fight with them?

"Oi, blondie!" Natsu called once again, but to no appeal. The young bowman growled in irritation. "Lucy Heartfilia!" He barked making her jump even though she was a few feet away. She immediately made her way to him like a teenager who snuck out and was about to receive a scolding.

"Y-yes?" She asked frightened. She didn't know what to expect from her neutral friend. He had killed a man a mere few hours ago and he did it without any hesitation.

"We aren't doing enough damage. We're putting the public in danger and the council will have Fairytail's head on a platter." Natsu stated as he stared at her in determination. Whilst everyone else was fighting they blocked them out. It was just him and Lucy now. "We need to do a Unison Raid."

"A what?!" Lucy asked as her mouth dropped. Was he crazy? A Unison raid only worked if you trust your partner with your life and her trust for him was a little low. "It won't work! We have to trust each other with everything we've got!"

"Well I trust you with my entire heart." Natsu growled not fully paying attention to what he was saying.

"Then why are you hiding behind a mask?" Lucy asked not paying attention to what he had just said.

"I'm a monster. I don't belong in humanity anymore and I sure as hell don't trust anyone, but when I don't need to do this anymore. Be a murderer, then I'll tell everyone. Including my family." Natsu stated with his most fierce expression. Lucy stared at him in disbelief. Did he really think of himself like that? A complete freak?

"Alright I trust you." Lucy stated with determination written in her eyes. Natsu let go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Quick question though, are you fire mage?" Lucy asked questioningly. Natsu shook his head, a bet hesitant to answer, but did so anyways.

"A fire dragonslayer." He stated as he took ahold of both her hands. An energy field of fire and light started to appear around them, though Lucy didn't notice at all, since she was blushing over the fact that they were holding hands, even though his were gloved. "You ready?" He asked as a smile gave away his emotions. She nodded slightly and he continued further.

"I call upon the heavens and the king of dragons to lend their power to us," Natsu started and to Lucy's amazement she was speaking with. "We ask that you fill us with trust in one another as well as one another's magic," Both of them continued as the energy field around them still grew. With fire shining in Natsu's eyes and stars shining in Lucy's they held their hands towards the enormous creature. "Fire dragon universal phoenix unison raid!" They both screamed as an enormous phoenix created out of stars and a fiery outline. It shot towards Lullaby and in seconds it was a clear shot. When it made impact with the creature an enormous blast shocked through the air. When the smoke had cleared the bottom part up was completely gone.

"Holy shit!" Gray shouted as they stared at the creature. Even Erza was caught off guard by the attack. Everyone turned their attention to where Lucy and Natsu stood. Both were out of breath and Natsu was holding Lucy upright.

"I did not think that I was ever capable of doing something like that." Lucy muttered as she took a deep breath. To her absolute shock Natsu placed a kiss on her forehead. She stated up at him with a blush tainting her cheeks.

"You have no idea what you're capable of, Luce." He smiled at the young woman and for a moment he was completely mesmerized by the ex-heir, but then that moment ended. His expression hardened and he took a step back snapping the thin golden wire between them. "I'll see you around Heartfilia." With that he completely disappeared into the night. Lucy could only stand and stare with disappointment growing inside of her.

\\\\\\\\\\\

The following morning the guild members were cleaning up parts of the guild and others were helping rebuild the roof. Erza was ordering everyone around whilst Makarov drank a large beer. The council had already sent in their complaints. Lucy was one of these helping in clearing up the rubble that was on the guild floor.

"So tell us Lucy. Who was that dashing fire mage you were making googly eyes at." Levy purred loudly. Lucy blushed furiously as she continued to sweep.

"Do you know him, Lucy?" Erza asked as she herd the conversation.

"No, I only met him twice now." She sighed, clearly disappointed. Levy and Cana gave each other a look, but before they could continue the guild doors opened revealing Natsu and a black haired man trailing behind him.

"Gramps!" He called over to the short man, clearly irritated by something. "Did you seriously agree with my mother that I need a body guard?"

"If you've got a problem with it tell it to your beer." Makarov stated at the young man. "You haven't been home in the last three days and no one knows where you've been." Makarov growled. Gray and Gajeel snickered from the roof. Natsu growled up at them and shot a large fire dragons roar at them knocking the backwards causing them to fall off of the roof.

"I need alone time as well, Gramps! I've been stuck on an Island for five years." Natsu growled at the older man.

"You know as well as I do that since you're twenty-two now you can't sleep with other woman besides your soulmate." Makarov deadpanned. Natsu sighed in defeat as he glanced at the black haired young man.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you, Doranbolt." Natsu stated as he stated at the young man.

"Unfortunately sir." He smiled mischievously.

"So where have you been this entire time? Our guild was practically destroyed." Gray growled as he and Gajeel waltzed in through the guild doors.

"I had to sign some things declaring that I'm not dead and also pay off some of the stuff Fairytail destroyed in the time I was gone." Natsu shrugged off his lie, though he did do those things as well, he wasn't going to tell them the entire truth.

"Listen man we're sorry about what we said a few days ago." Gajeel stated, clearly not wanting to apologize.

"It's fine, I guess I overreacted." Natsu smiled lightly.

"So we're good?" Gray asked hopefully.

"We're good." Natsu's smile grew even more, but didn't quite reach his normal toothy grin.

As they continued their conversation Lucy eyed Natsu with suspicion. Doranbolt had occupied a chair now figuring that they would be here a while, but something was off to Lucy. She shook her head trying to clear her current thoughts. It just couldn't be. Natsu was Fairytail's fire dragonslayer and The Flaming arrow was a fire dragonslayer, could it be that they were the same person?

And scene! Please review!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve; My partner.

 **To answer the guest reviewers question, no they don't know that its Natsu. I'm merely using irony by using his name, indicating that the reader as well as the author(Me!) know who the Flaming arrow is while the characters don't have a clue! Also I'm trying my best to update as fast as I can XD, but school gets in the way since I hav to study 24/7 for programming. So I'm so so so sorry if my updates are slow.**

Natsu pulled himself up with his one arm as he hung from a pipe above his training area. He was currently in his lair, as some people called it, watching the security camera that he placed in Fairytail. He was currently watching a young celestial mage who was currently looking at the guild's request board. She hadn't been on a job since last week's and she needed money to pay rent. Before Natsu could smile at the way she stood staring at the request board his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered wearily, not checking the caller I.D.

"Natsu Dragneel! Where are you! Your body guard has been searching for you for the past hour!" At the sudden noise in his ear he got a fright and slipped from the pipe falling straight to the ground. He muttered a soft 'Ow' before he answered her.

"Damn it mom! I don't need him." Natsu growled in irritation. "I'm a capable wizard who can take care of himself." Natsu growled as he continued with his pull ups.

"With that attitude you're not. I'm not going to lose you again, Natsu. Either you come home or I'm sending Erza to come and find you." With that said the older woman hung up. Natsu sighed as he let go of the pipe and dropped to the ground on both his feet. Looks like he didn't have a choice. He walked over to his discarded coat and pulled it on.

"A job at the guild will do me some good." Natsu sighed as he made his way to the exit.

It wasn't long before he reached the guild hall, but when he entered there was a shock waiting for him. Doranbolt was sitting at the bar, lazily lying against one of the chairs. Everyone else was going about their business.

"It's nice to finally see you, sir." Doranbolt stated as he took a sip of the glass in his hand.

"Oi, I can have some privacy, you know?" Natsu stated as he walked over to the man.

"Whatever you say, sir."

"And stop calling me that. I'm just Natsu." Natsu stated as he sat on the bar stool next to him. Natsu turned his attention to the blonde standing in front of the request board. He wasn't in the mood for his bodyguard's lecture, so he decided that he might as well talk to her. He stood up once more and made his way to the young wizard.

"Hm, I wonder what job I should pick?" Lucy mused to herself as she continued to state at the request board.

"You know, if you keep staring at the request board you are going to turn into Nab." Natsu stated as he jabbed his thumb towards the large man a few feet away.

"Well, it isn't my fault that I can't find the right one." Lucy pouted. She and the pink haired dragonslayer had more than one conversation before and was starting to warm up to each other. "Why don't you help me pick one?"

"Sure. Where is Erza and Gray?" Natsu asked as he pulled a flyer off of the board.

"The two went on a job earlier this morning. They did ask me to go with, but I want to do a job on my own for once." Lucy sighed. "I mean I did basically hold them back with the Lullaby fight a few days ago."

"Yeah right. You were the one that practically did all the work." Natsu chuckled as he held out the flyer towards her. "Here. This one is a small enough job for the two of us and the reward also includes a celestial key." Natsu smiled mischievously.

"For the t-two of us?" Lucy stuttered as she stared at him.

"Hey, just cause my family is rich doesn't mean I'm high and mighty." Natsu growled as he gave her a look.

"S-sorry." Lucy apologized sheepishly. "Is he coming with us?" Lucy asked as she looked towards Natsu's bodyguard.

"Unfortunately, yes, but it shouldn't be too hard to lose him." Natsu smiled. When the young woman nodded and turned to give Mira the flyer, his smile left him. Now that he was home after so long, he was beginning to change in more ways than one. He needed to focus on the mission at hand. The reason why he took that flyer is because it mentioned Duke Everlue. Another name he needed to cross off of his list. "Oi, Gajeel!" Natsu shouted gaining his stepbrother's attention.

"What do you want, Salamander?" Gajeel growled from all the across the room. He was currently sitting with Levy and her two watch dogs. His arms was lazily draped around her shoulders.

"I'm taking Luce on a job. Just tell my mom I'll be gone for a while." Natsu stated lazily.

"You're always gone, Salamander. Why bother telling her if she's already use to it." Gajeel returned.

"Just do it metal head." With that he followed in Lucy's tracks.

"Are you taking anyone with, Lucy?" Mira asked as she took the flyer from the celestial mage.

"Actually, yes. Natsu said that he wanted to go with me." Lucy smiled as she cocked her head to the side a bit.

"Really? He hasn't gone on a mission since he came back." Mira mused as her head shot towards said mage.

"Yeah, well I figured it was time." Natsu smiled slightly as he looked at Lucy. Mira smiled sadly at him. She knew that she needed to forgive him sooner or later, but it was harder than it looked. "I'll meet you at the train station in half an hour, Luce." At the mention of the nickname, Lucy's heart stopped.

 _"You have no idea what you're capable of, Luce."_ The young man's voice rang in Lucy's head. For a moment she couldn't move, couldn't think.

"Oi, Luce? You alright?" Natsu asked as he cocked his head to the side a bit.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. I-I'll meet you there." With that she took off. Natsu frowned slightly at her reaction, but shrugged it off. He then turned to Mirajane.

"Listen, Mira. I'm sorry for what happened to Lissanna." Natsu started with a solemn expression. "It was all my fault and I don't expect you to forgive me..." Mira cut him off before he could continue.

"It wasn't your..." This time Natsu cut her off.

"That is bullshit and you know it." Natsu stated firmly. Mira only nodded knowing that he wouldn't allow her to dismiss his belief.

"Just tell me one thing. Did she suffer when she died?" Mira asked with a sad smile. A flash of a distant memory flew in front of his eyes. The memory of where everything went to hell. Just as the ship in front of him began to sink he shook his head.

"No she didn't." Natsu smiled lightly. With that he turned and left.

 **I am so sorry that my update took so long! Exams are coming up and I study 24/7! When the holidays come my updates should go back to normal!**


	14. Not a chapter, but very important!

Not chapter! But important!

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but a notice that I can only update on holidays or on weekends when I take off from school. I finally figured out what I want to do with my life and to do that I need to get a sponsor for my tennis or my studies! I haven't forgotten about my stories and I will update when I can cause I love them too much! Please bare with me! It's not everyday that you figure out what your calling is!


End file.
